The Girl In Wonka's Factory
by colddarknight1351
Summary: [6 years after 05 movie] Misty had always been a fan of Wonka's factory though she had never stepped inside it's wondrous gates. But when a series of bad and just plain weird events lead her into it, she might just find something she's only dreamed of....
1. Prologue

The Girl in Wonka's Factory

or

Thank God it's Wonka Friday

_People would always tell me stories about Willy Wonka and his amazing chocolate factory- whether I knew them or not. Stories of how six years ago, when I was only twelve, five extremely lucky (and rather unforgettable..) kids found a golden ticket and were allowed to enter his amazing chocolate factory for a day. And one extremely fortunate child won the biggest, and most wonderful prize ever imagined- Willy Wonka's factory itself._

_Now, I was never one to sit and listen to these stories more than once- mainly because of the reason I would be yelled at by my boss if I ever stopped more than five seconds to chat about something that wasn't on the menu._

_Ah, yes, the menu. The vast menu at Willy's Chocolat Shop. (And yes, it was purposely spelled without an 'e' at the end.)_

_I never could understand how someone like my boss, the dreaded Mr. S, or Mr. Snappy as I called him, ever got to be boss at one of Willy Wonka's shops. _

_I mean, Willy Wonka symbolized eternal youth, happiness, and the importance of fun- all of the things Mr. Snappy wasn't._

_But, at least I had the privilege of working at Mr. Wonka's one and only Chocolat shop on the outskirts of the factory itself, where everything was some sort of sugary treat and everything was Wonka._

_Heck, Willy Wonka was the reason I was making the money I needed to survive. Because of him, I figured that maybe, just maybe, my life could be turned around._

_Yes, some people could call me a bit obsessed, while others would simply smile at my dream._

_Oh! My dream you want to know? Well, it's pretty simple. To meet the one and only Willy Wonka. True, touring his factory is another dream, and being allowed to work there would be another... but if I had to settle on one of them, it would be the first one. _

_I mean, who wouldn't want to meet Willy Wonka?_


	2. On the streets

With a deafening boom of thunder like one hundred cannons exploding fire into the night, the pouring rain that soaked everything it came in contact with in a matter of milliseconds and the lightning that sent the sky into a burning inferno was the least of the eighteen year old's worries.

Watching with wide dark brown eyes as her grimy, overweight landlord who was recorded as the shot-put champion of the world tossed her messily pre-packed bag out the door and onto the drowning streets, the teenager's mind raced to think of a way out of a predestined fate as he reached a greasy hand out for her.

"But sir! I need a place to stay!" She exclaimed as he pulled her into throwing position. "I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"Yeah, and I need money! No rent for the last four months, no place to stay!" With that he literally tossed her out of the small door and onto the street, watching with a devious laugh ready as she hit the road with a small splash. "Good luck finding a place to live, cheapskate!"

And with a slam of the door and a quick dousing of the only light besides the dim, eerie street lights, he was gone.

She lay there for a moment before black fingerless gloved hands reached under her to allow her body to move into a sitting position. Her whole body was drenched. From the top of her choppy layered, shoulder length expresso colored hair with blue streaks running through it, past her black tank top and washed out dark blue jeans and right down to her old black boots which now were allowing water to seep into her socks.

A sniff escaped her as she slowly reached out and gripped tightly onto her black messenger bag full of everything she owned.

Her legs worked on their own to shakily stand her up, a few more sniffs drowned out by the screaming of thunder across the deep dark sky.

"Great Misty, look what you've done now," she muttered to herself sarcastically, glancing back at her ex-home for only a moment before she turned to look out into the distance, not seeming to noticed the rain as instead, a flash back took over her mind, replaying the incidence that occurred just that morning.

_"That's it! I've had it!" Once again the loud voice of Mr. S was screaming through her head. "I don't know how many times I've had to tell you Misty! You are not allowed to talk with the customers unless it's about something they want to eat!"_

_"I'm sorry sir, I didn't-"_

_"No! Sorry won't work this time."_

_"S-sir, what do you mean?"_

_"I mean you're fired Misty! Turn in your smock and I never want to see you here again!"_

A tap on her shoulder made her snap out of her thoughts rather abruptly. Letting out a small yelp of surprise, Misty whizzed around one hundred eighty degrees to see a man- a good seven inches taller than her put up his hands that had very tight gloves on them. He was dressed in a black trench coat of some sort, with slightly pointy shoulder pads. His face was covered by a hood that looked like it didn't quite belong with the coat, as large sunglasses were over his eyes and a black cane was held tightly in his left hand.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to take you away from a flashback," the figure hurriedly said, as if he had been watching her the whole time.

Her eyes filled with curiosity and confusion. "How did you know-"

"Well," he interrupted, staring around at the empty streets as if expecting someone to be there. "Nasty weather we're having, aren't we?" All with a strange smile over his face.

"Uh... yeah... now if you excuse me..." she turned around, closing her eyes for a moment to mumble something that sounded like 'lunatic' under her breath, only to open them and let out another cry of surprise. There the stranger was again, holding his hand out to feel the pouring rain.

"Do you always scream like that?" he asked in a tone that was indescribable as he continued to seem to pay more attention to the rain than to her.

"But you-" She looked behind her with wide eyes, and seeing nothing, looked back to the stranger. "And now-"

"You really must learn to talk in complete sentences. Otherwise it's impossible to tell what you're saying."

"But- you-"

"See, there you go again," he said, placing both hands on the top of the cane.

Still a bit shocked by the whole ordeal, Misty finally managed to say the words she was thinking all along. "Who are you?"

Once again he looked past her, seeming to be conversing with someone else telepathically. Face completely engulfed in question, Misty looked behind her for a moment, only to once again see the forever pounding rain that had completed her already terrible day. Looking back to the strange man, more curiosity filled her face, as she saw him talking to some unknown source, soundlessly. Looking up to her, his mouth suddenly stopped, rounded in mid-word. Taking a few split seconds he then regained his composer and smiled. She raised one eyebrow and opened her mouth to comment on this, but he spoke first.

"Oh, silly me, here's my card!" With that he handed her a small purple business card that he seemed to pull out of his sleeves. Misty blinked, staring at the card in his hand before sending a questionable look to the strange man.

"Well, go ahead, take it!" He said with a large, overly-friendly smile.

Staring at it one more time, the teenager quickly figured that the only way she was going to get rid of this strange man was to simply take the card and hope he would leave her alone after that. So, that's exactly what she did. She took it hesitancy, looking at the small card only to find nothing on it. She turned it over to find the other side the same.

"There's nothing on this..." she said, flipping over the card a few more times.

"Oh, but there will be..." his voice was like the wind on this one.

"What do you mean by-" she looked up, only to see he had disappeared, seemingly into thin air, leaving only the rain to talk to her. "That..." She looked around the streets, but not a soul caught her eyes.

"I must have been dreaming..." Her eyes immediately fell to business card the strange man had given her. "Or... just met up with the weirdest person on the face of the planet."

With that she tucked the card into her soggy pocket and, swinging her messenger bag around her shoulders, began to walk towards the towering factory in order to find a place to sleep- without leaving the town that she loved for only one reason.


	3. Running into the factory

"I wouldn't advise you to sleep there, miss. That's where everyone seems to dump their trash..."

"Wha?" was the first word out of Misty's pale mouth as she slowly opened her eyes from a rather uncomfortable night's sleep. After a long while of battling the rain, she had hidden in a little enclosed ally-way by Willy Wonka's factory, and using her messenger bag as a pillow, the teenager had eventually put the drama of the day behind her and had fallen asleep.

No one came down the strange ally-way, as she had found out many years ago when she had first discovered the niche and had used it as a place to hide from the world- it was now her home- and someone was in it.

Placing her glasses back over her eyes, she sleepily looked up to see... absolutely no one in the dawn lighted streets of around five am.

Thinking that she must have been dreaming, and it was far better to go back to sleep, the teenager would have done just that- if her head had hit her messenger bag...

But instead, her head hit the flat cardboard box that she had used to make her bed. "Ow!" she exclaimed, looking frantically to each side for her messenger bag.

"Where's my bag?" she finally questioned out-loud, only to hear a strange giggle from behind. Tilting her head back from where she lay, she saw a small man- not any higher than her knees with tied back black hair and an orange jump suit lean over her face and smile mischievously, holding up her messenger bag in one of it's small hands.

"Oy!" she exclaimed, quickly turning around to her stomach, the world flipping in front of her, as the little man backed up a bit. She outstretched her hand. "That's mine... and if you don't mind, I'd like it back..."

Once again the little man gave her a sneaky smile, but just when the teenager thought that maybe, just maybe things were going her way, the strange little man dashed off at an incredible speed down the ally, with her messenger bag still tightly in his possession.

"Hey! Stop!" Hands quickly went under her body to lift her up as legs began to run before they hit the ground, as she darted after the strange little man. "Give that back, you thief!" Her eyes refused to leave him as, for some strange reason, she never appeared to be getting any closer to the little man.

Jumping over a pile of forgotten boxes, Misty raced down the street and through the cobble stoned streets, her mind blocking out all surroundings and everything else but the thief who was carrying her life in his hands.

She blinked.

And suddenly, as quickly as he had appeared, the little man disappeared- causing her to skid to a stop. "Where did he go?" she muttered, staring at the spot where he had been a moment ago, only to be whizzed around yet again at the sound of heavy metal gates closing behind her. She gulped when she saw the bared, and inconveniently high gates now locked tight.

Her eyes grew wide as senses went on high alert. Ever so slowly, she glanced over her shoulder, only to, with jaw dropping slightly, turn around as she recognized where she was trapped. "Holy-"

Outside of Willy Wonka's factory.


	4. Pure imagination

_I. Am. Dead. _

After a bought of pulling, tugging, and trying to gnaw her way through the thick metal bars, Misty finally had given up in her quest of getting out, and instead decided on trying to find a way in.

"Hello?!" she called, only to hear her voice echo in the empty grounds. She slowly began to walk towards the front of the building, feeling smaller and smaller as she did so, eyes looking up at the huge smoking factory stacks.

"Is anyone-" Her left foot touched the first step, only to recoil as she jumped back, the entrance opening up to reveal many puppets that would have reminded her of something from Disneyland- if she had ever been to Disneyland.

Lights shone as corny music with many unison voices sang a rather interesting song as the puppets rotated around.

_"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolateer, Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer! He's modest, clever, and so smart, he barely can restrain it. With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it, to contain it, to contain it, to contain, to contain...to contain... Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's the one that you're about to meet. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's a genius who just can't be beat. The magician and the chocolate whiz, the best darn guy who ever lived, Willy Wonka here he is!"_

An empty red velvet chair with gold trim and a golden W on the top rose from the floor, moment before sparklers appeared and the puppets began to light on fire, till soon the ever repeating song melted away, just like the puppet's faces.

She stood there a mix of shock and confusion sweeping over her face.

"After all these years and the puppets still manage to catch on fire..."

"What?" she turned her head quickly to the side, only to see, once again, no one there.

"I _am _going insane..." she muttered to herself, but before she could get any farther into her thoughts, a high pitched 'toungey' sound came from ahead of her. She whipped her head around to look ahead, only to see the strange little man once again, standing on the velvet chair, holding up her messenger bag with a sly grin across it's face.

Anger took over her emotions again, as she knew no matter how loud her head was screaming to go back, she couldn't. She desperately needed to get back her bag- something was in it that nobody should see but her.

"Give it back!" she exclaimed, as she began running towards the thing between walls of smoldering puppets, only to have it jump down and dash off into the factory.

And, of course, she followed it.

_"I am so dead, I am so dead, I am so dead..."_ was probably the only thought going through her head as she dashed into the large room with the plush carpet.

She blinked.

And once again the strange man was gone.

The teenager skidded to a stop once more, as her eyes darted across the huge ceiling of a large room that seemed to be a little on the warm side.

_"Ohhhh crap, where is he... it... he? If anyone sees me, they're never going to believe me! I am __so__ dead... Just bring out the shackles and the black and white jump suits..."_

But before she could imagine a worse fate, another one of those odd 'toungey' sounds reached her ears.

And there- standing towards the end of the room, holding up her messenger bag was the same little man who seemed to run with the speed of a rocket ship.

She took a step towards him, eyes full of desperation. "No, you don;t understand... you have to give that back. Please? I really, really need it..."

But the little man just smiled once more and with a slight wave, ran off into another room at the end of the hall that seemed that even it would have trouble fitting through.

"Not again..." she whispered, dashing after the strange creature that she wasn't even sure was human anymore.

As she drew nearer to the door, she couldn't help but notice that the room seemed to get smaller and narrower- even for her. But before she could contemplate whether she would fit or smack into the wall, the door opened in front of her- and she ran right into a world of pure imagination.

Stopping dead in her tracks, her jaw dropped slightly as eyes grew wide at the sight in front of her. Green grass that looked like you could pluck it right off the ground and it would taste like the sweetest thing in the world covered acres of trees and other plants that all had a 'whipple-scrumtious' feel to them.

But, as she slowly walked into the room, her eyes fell on perhaps the most amazing thing of all- a gigantic chocolate waterfall, with a river of chocolate that looked unrealistically delicious.

But, of course, heaven forbid that she ever get a moment to pause as the same noise that she had grown to hate reached her ears again. This time her eyes trapped the little guy, who was waving happily as if it was taking her on a cruise to the Caribbean as it jumped onto a pink sea horse shaped boat that looked like it could be eaten as well with her bag in toe.

"I just want my bag. Is that so wrong?" she questioned to the sky before running up to the boat and carefully getting on it, only to come face to face with the little man. "Why you..." but before she could even think of strangling him, a drum beat sounded in her ear and caused her to turn around. But, the sight that lay in front of her took every will in her body not to scream at.

There, sitting down in front of her were at least twenty more of the little men- all looking identical to the one who had stolen her bag. They laughed as the drum sounded again- played by another one of the strange clones.

"Oh my-"

But before she could finish her sentence the boat jolted forward, sending her slamming backwards into the candy coated seat in the very back, watching as the little man who had her bag jumped into one of the seats far ahead of her, moments before they went into a tunnel and the real fun began...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a scream that could not be silenced, Misty continued to watched wide eyed as the calm chocolate river became a terrifying milk chocolate river rafting experience with the boat showing no signs of stopping.

"Where are you taking me?!" she yelled above the roar of the chocolate, as nothing but the wind ripping through her hair answered her.

She let out another scream as the plummeted down, down, and farther down before shooting out like an arrow straight.

But just when she thought that either she was going to puke or faint, the boat came to a abrupt stop.

"WHA!" With a yelp, she was flung forward, falling face first on the bottom of the boat. In a matter of two seconds she learned that she would never ride in a boat again, and that this one smelled like like a watermelon and a raspberry mixed together.

"Ug..." she moaned, hands going under her as she looked up, only to see the little creature standing by her, holding up her bag once more as with another smile of innocence, it jumped onto one of the seats and off the boat.

For a second she wondered if the bag was really all that worth it- until once again her mind brought up what was in it, and that was all she needed to stand up, just in time to see the small dude run through one of the many oddly colored rounded doors that she passed during her unexpected trip.

"Oh no... Not this time," she said, jumping out of the boat and running through the strangely shaped door.

And as it closed behind her, the name was revealed.

'Brainstorming room.'


	5. Running into the chocolate wiz

As soon as Misty heard the door shut behind her, she knew she was in bigger trouble than she could have ever imagined.

Skidding to a stop for what seemed like the thousandth time today, her heavy breathing seemed to be the only sound in the entire room.

But let's explain the room, shall we? It was rather long lengthwise, as the room was shaped more like a elongated rectangle than anything. An almost equally long- save at least ten feet in the very front and the back- dark mahogany wooded table sat in the middle. It had rather elaborate designs in purple and gold, as the legs were clear and swirled, all seeming to have what looked like small, rounded, multicolored pieces of candy in them.

Black wooden chairs with clear arms that held the same type of candy as the legs of the table were neatly spaced, as there had to be at least twenty of them- ten on either side. The walls were decorated almost as elaborately as the table- if not more. Thick golden swirls colored the white walls, as it looked like if you licked them, it would taste like a slice of heaven.

A few posters hung from the wall- mirroring each other it seemed as one provided a landscape of the city- bright lights shining as brightly as the millions of stars that hung in the deep sky, but the other was of a barren, winters scape that one cold bare tree stood to the side, branches array and scraggily- it screamed loneliness.

But at the head of the room was what really mattered. A large black leather chair sat- back facing her as it seemed as though it had been carelessly left that way. Though, Misty's eyes saw the little man was standing by it, holding out her messenger bag as a tight purple gloved hand reached out and grabbed it, the little man crossing and uncrossing it's arms over it's chest before walking through a small door and disappearing with a slam of it.

"Ah, we've been expecting you," a male's voice sounded as she turned to the side, only to see a rather lanky looking boy around the age of sixteen she figured leaning on one of the chairs casually. He had thick brown hair spiked naturally and wore black dress pants and a navy blue sweater, as he stared at her with warm green eyes.

The voice that had been silent for so long finally found sound, no matter how quiet it was. "Y-you... were e-expecting... m-me?"

He nodded. "Yes, didn't you get the card?"

"What card?" she asked quietly, but if answering her own question, her hand dug into her jean pocket, pulling out the purple card from the night before as she held it up, still eyeing the boy. "You mean this?"

He nodded.

"But...but there is nothing on-" her voice stopped as she focused on the purple business card, only to see gold lettering on it. "What?" she whispered, pulling it into a position where she could read it.

"_Dear special... person,_

_ I, Willy Wonka, have invited you, and only you, to come into my factory in order to discuss a matter of most importance. On the thirteenth of Septe-"_

Raising one eyebrow she flipped over the card.

_"-mber, you are expected to be in my office by nine am sharp. But you need not worry. If you have any trouble finding the factory, I will send one of my little friends to show you the way._

_The Earth says hello!_

_Willy Wonka"_

Misty blinked. And blinked again. And then she reread the card twice, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

The thirteenth of September was today, that she knew for sure... and the time... Oh! It had to be way pass nine in the morning!

"How...?" she whispered. "Why...?"

"Well, you were late. But we figured that you would be. You have quite a record for being tardy, Miss Misty," the boy said, casually looking through some papers in a thin purple folder.

Misty felt her heart skip a beat. "How do you know my name?" she questioned.

"Oh, we know everything about you," he said, beginning to walk over to the large chair in the front of the table, closing the file in his hands. "Your birth date- today, September thirteenth. Happy birthday by the way... Your current job- none, for you recently got fired by Mr. Snappy- yesterday I believe. Physical condition- you're quite healthy, though you might be catching a small cold from sleeping outside last night. Your martial status- single. Your family..." a look of sympathy crossed his eyes for a moment, though she didn't see it. "Parents were-"

"I get it," Misty interrupted, not willing to listen to her family story yet again. "I don't know how you know all that stuff... and part of me doesn't want to know. Listen, all I want is my messenger bag and I'll be out of here..."

The boy seemed shocked for a moment as he stared at her after giving the file to the man behind the chair.

"But, we want you to stay. That's why we set up this meeting..."

She gulped down an unknown source of fear. "What do you mean? Because as much as I've hoped and wished for a chance to go inside this factory, this wasn't exactly the way I planned it. I'm..." she paused for a moment as the world burred for a second before focusing.

Weird.

"...Just really confused..."

He smiled sympathetically at her. "You have every right to be. I guess you deserve an explanation as to why you're here..."

Shuffles of paper were heard from the chair, as suddenly the same purple gloved hand tugged the boy on the shoulder. He looked over, as some more shuffling of papers were heard.

"Oh..." the boy whispered, glancing to Misty a few times before nodding. "You're right. It's perfect..."

Misty's eyes grew huge as her heart began to race. What was the boy and the strange person in the chair talking about? What was 'perfect'? Were they... could they be looking at...?

"Oh please no..." she thought, watching as the boy stood up straight again, this time holding a few papers in his hands as he walked up to her, showing her them. "Are these yours?" he asked, causing her eyes to fall on the one thing she was hoping it wouldn't see.

There on the pieces of paper were doodles. But not just any doodles. They were ideas- ideas for different candies- whether it be flavors, wrapper designs, textures, ingredients or names, they were all about sweets, and all were very personal.

You see, in order to forward her dream, Misty had gotten into experimenting. Whether it be on the night shift at Willy's Chocolat Shop when Mr. Snappy wasn't around, or just drawing some designs for wrappers and asking some elderly people who came into the shop which one they found most appealing, (without telling them that she had designed them, of course...) she had tried many different ways to help reach her goal.

But then again, she had never revealed her little secret to anyone- always trying to improve her designs no matter how perfect everyone else thought they were. She knew if she wanted to meet or work for Willy Wonka, everything would have to be just that- perfect.

She nodded slowly, gulping down memories. "Yes... those... those are mine..." she said quietly.

"They're-"

"Horrible, I know," she interrupted, taking the designs from him and fiddling around with them nervously. "I keep trying but they're never good enough..."

"Don't say that. Someone like Willy Wonka would be impressed by these..."

"Ha," she said. "And then people can be sent by television..."

"I resent that!" For the first time, a voice came from the chair. Misty and the boy both looked up towards it as a man stood up, walking down to where they were, black and white topped swirled cane with some candy inside providing support.

The man had a black top hat on, as short brown hair poked under it. A deep wine red jacket that fell to his knees accompanied black dress pants and a black buttoned shirt, as the tight purple gloves she had seen adorned his hands and slightly pointed black boots adorned his feet. Large rounded black sunglasses hid his eyes- but reminded her a lot of the ones she had seen that strange man she had met the previous night wear.

He stopped in front of her, hands resting on his cane. "Could you imagine sending people by television? Ew. They don't taste good."

Misty stared at him. "W-who are you?" she asked.

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

She nodded slowly.

He chuckled in the strangest way. Like he was flustered and surprised at her stupidity that she didn't know him all at once. "Me? Well, little girl, for you're information I am-" He removed his sunglasses, placing them in his pocket to reveal a set of deep, intriguing purple eyes. "Willy Wonka, I shake you warmly by the hand." He held out his hand, but Misty's never quite got the chance to get there.

"Y-y-y-yo-you-you're..." The room blurred again for a moment before clearing as she placed a hand to her forehead. Was it getting warmer in here, or was it just her?

"Did someone put up the thermostat in here?" she said, watching the room blur again.

"No I'm not 'did someone put up the thermostat in here'. What an odd name that would be," Willy said in the most peculiar tone.

But Misty hardly heard this as the last thing she remembered was the slight tilt of Willy Wonka's head in confusion before the world turned black.


	6. Up and out

Chapter Six! Finally! I am so sorry it took so long, but I was out of town for a while, and had a major case of writers block! And since I didn't want to write something crappy, I waited until I had a brain blast, and well, I finally did. A big thanks goes out to Wicked Seraphina, who gave me a review I still can't believe I got. Thank you so much! huggles

Well, anyways, onward and upward!

* * *

"I warned you about sleeping outside..."

"Wha?" For what seemed like the millionth time today, Misty uttered that word before the world spun into focus, a bit blurry this time as she realized her glasses were no longer on her face. She sat up slowly, feeling a bit lightheaded as she did so, but she wasn't about to allow herself to fall back down. "Where are my glasses?" she asked quietly.

"Here you go..." a blurry hand held an equally blurry curl of metal that were her glasses out to her as she took them, putting them on her face, this time the world coming into clear focus.

She looked around. The room was a pale white, with a strange design of purple and gold boarding it- well, at least until it reached the middle of the wall, where the swirls separated from one another and seemed to crash into the bottom trim with the seeming of an explosion. It was as if someone had gotten lazy on the job but still managed to make it look so intriguing that it was hard to pull your eyes away.

She briefly remembered the barren landscape in the brainstorming room, wondering for a moment if the two things were somehow connected- but, of course, something... make that someone, snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a lasting first impression, little girl," Willy Wonka said as he side stepped in front of her line of vision, both hands on his cane.

Misty blinked as her eyes grew slightly wider. So it wasn't a dream.

Willy quirked one dark eyebrow. "Well Charlie, it seems she's not a mumbler but a mute!" He smiled in the strangest way once again.

She blinked again. "Charlie? As in _the_ Charlie Bucket?!"

The boy she had first met in the Brainstorming room stepped into her line of vision next to the amazing chocolateer, nodding slightly. "I guess I never did tell you who I was," he said, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. "I'm terribly sorry about that Miss Misty." He smiled. "I'm Charlie Bucket and it's a pleasure to have you in our factory this afternoon."

Again she blinked.

"First she screams and now all she does is blink," Willy tilted his head to the side before chuckling. "You're really weird."

Now it was Misty's turn to tilt her head and give him a curious look. "Uh... thanks... I think."

"Willy, be nice," Charlie muttered quietly, but the candy man simply shrugged his shoulders and seemed to be about to say something when, to Misty's bitter surprise, one of the little men that had gotten her into this mess came walking in. He was pushing a small wheeled tray with a dark blue china tea cup and a silver pot with a candied handle on a silver platter.

"Oh look! The Oompa Loompa's brought you your drink!" Willy seemed utterly excited about this as he clapped his purple gloved hands together a few times before crouching down to the small man's level, it whispering a few things in his ears.

"Oompa...Loompa?" Misty asked quietly, eyes never leaving the creature as Willy took the tray off of the Oompa Loompa's cart and handed it to Charlie, who took it with little hesitation. Crossing and uncrossing his arms over his chest, the small man mimicked Willy before turning around and wheeling the tray out of the room.

"Yes, an Oompa Loompa. They work at the factory," Charlie explained as he poured a steaming liquid into the tea cup. Misty turned her head slightly to look at him. "One day Mr. Wonka will have you tell you the whole story. But for now, drink this. It will help you feel better." With that he handed her the cup.

She took it with little hesitation as she began to blow on the liquid to cool it, only to stop in mid pucker.

She blinked.

"It's... it's purple..." she stated confusedly.

"Hm?"

"The cup... it turned purple." Sure enough right before her eyes, the once blue cup was changing to a bright purple. "How... how is that possible?"

Charlie smiled. "Anything is possible here. That particular cup is like a mood ring. The color it turns is how you are feeling."

Misty's eyes grew wide as the cup turned a bright orange. Charlie chuckled. "See, orange means that you are surprised."

Misty stared at her cup. "I- I am..."

Charlie chuckled in a good nature again. "Well, don't let the cup frighten you. It's just another famous Wonka and Bucket work in progress. The liquid inside is what you should be drinking."

She nodded slightly as she placed the cup to her lips cautiously, the bottom of it beginning to turn a dull green.

"Don't be nervous. It's really good, I assure you."

She raised one eyebrow. "How did you-" she looked at the cup. "Oh... right..." It was still taking her a while to get used to the fact that a china tea cup was changing colors because of her mood.

Once again she put the cup to her lips and took a small sip of it, a warm, delicious liquid going down her throat. "Wow..." she whispered, taking another sip as the cup began to turn a light rose color. The cup turned a brighter shade of pink as she took a longer sip of it, till soon, by the time the cup was empty, it was a bright shade of neon pink.

Charlie smiled as he took the cup away from her and placed it on the tray, it turning back to it's original dark blue shade. "How was it?" he asked.

Misty smiled. "It was like magic in my mouth!" she exclaimed. "It was like a chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon, and a bit of coffee mixed together! It was like a- like a-" she struggled to find the right words, though she finally did find them. "Like a Wonka's scrumdillioumptious, deliciously thick, melt in your mouth, better than any medicine you've ever tried hot chocolate."

Charlie laughed good heartily. "That might be too long a name to put on a wrapper!"

She shrugged, smiling slightly. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"So I take it you're feeling better."

She nodded. "Sure do. Whatever you call that stuff, I would buy it no matter if I was sick or not!"

"Ah, but that's where the genius part comes in," Willy Wonka walked back into her line of vision, holding up his pointer finger. "See, with this when you're sick, it tastes like a mix of the finest cinnamon, vanilla, chocolate, and coffee, or the finest flavors you choose out of ten, yes ten, completely different choices. But, when you're not sick, it will taste like the foulest, dirtiest, nastiest thing your poor little tongue could ever taste! One Oompa Loompa tried it when he wasn't sick and ending up with a mouthful of dirty gym socks. Poor thing couldn't eat for weeks."

Misty's eyes grew slightly wider as a slight smile tugged at her lips. "That's amazing."

"Oh no, it was quite horrible," Willy said, placing a finger to his cheek. "I mean, could you imagine having a mouth full of gym socks? Ew."

She chuckled, knowing full well he hadn't understood her correctly. "Oh yes, I believe that would be quite horrible Mr. Wonka."

Willy smiled quite oddly. "Now little girl, if you don't mind, Charlie and I need to have a chat. Yes, a chat. We'll be in the Brainstorming room. Feel free to look around, but don't touch anything." He smiled differently, though it still produced the same weirdness factor as he held up his hands before heading towards the door. "Now come on Charlie, there's so much time and so little to do." He paused, blinking. "Strike that, reverse that. Good. Now, come along." With that he left the room.

Charlie shook his head slightly from side to side before looking at Misty. "So, feel well enough to get out of bed?"

She nodded, immediately throwing the covers off of her and jumping out of the bed. "Never felt better."

He smiled. "Good. Now, as Mr. Wonka said, feel free to look around. You can take the boat-"

A sickly look came over Misty's face at the mention of the boat which Charlie noticed right away. "-Or just feel free to walk around or take the glass elevator." The look disappeared right away. "But I do warn you, some rooms in this place are better left not going into."

She nodded, following Charlie out of the door. "I understand," she said watching as he stepped into the pink sea horse boat, sitting next to Willy. "Thanks."

"No," Charlie said, smiling slightly as the drum beat sounded. "Thank you." And with that, they sped away at a speed that made Misty's stomach turn.

"Never again," she whispered, holding her stomach as it stopped its' queasiness just in time to let her gaze around.

"Oh crap," she muttered, suddenly realizing that she was surrounded by a deep river of chocolate and that the boat, the same boat that she hated with a chocolatey passion was the only way to get off of the platform at which she stood.

But wait, hadn't Charlie said something about a glass elevator? Ah, yes, yes he had.

"But he never told me where to find it..." she though aloud, turning around and pacing to one side. "Just great. How am I supposed to find a glass ele-" But before she could finish her sentence she slammed quite unknowingly into something hard, falling down on her rear end. Blinking, she looked up to see, indeed, a glass elevator standing there, seeming to laugh at her position as she slowly stood up.

"I guess that's how you find them..." she muttered quietly, straightening herself out before pressing the white button on the elevator. With a ding, the doors opened and she stepped inside, another ding sounding as the doors closed, leaving her to gaze in wonder at all the buttons that seemed to fill the entire elevator.

Some sounded quite interesting. For instance, 'The T.V. room', 'The Cotton candy room', or 'Fudge mountain.'

Some sounded a bit more than odd, but just odd enough to want to go into them. Like 'Hair cream', 'Taffy puller room', or the 'Incinerator room.'

But her fingers traced over all of these before hitting one room she was surprised her brain allowed them to hit. But it was too late to question as with a jolt of speed that sent her flying into the side of the elevator for the second time that day, the great glass elevator tore off to the right, before flying up into what seemed like nothingness.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she thought as wide eyes gazed up, wondering if the wild ride would ever stop.


	7. Covered in purple goo

_Shhhhhoooooooooommmmmm!_

With a sound that should have belonged on an episode of some lost in space series, the amazing glass elevator landed on a platform outside the round door of the room she had chosen just moments before. With a hissing sound that one could imagine the _Star Wars_ theme song playing to, the doors opened, and Misty was more than happy to get herself out of there in one large jump.

Turning to look at the elevator warily, she placed her hands up protectively, as if it was going to pounce on her if she took her eyes off it.

"Stay," she commanded as if she was talking to a dog.

And like all good glass elevators should, it said nothing and didn't move.

"Good glassy..." with that she slowly backed away from it, it barely computing in her mind that she was talking- and had named- an inanimate object.

After a few more wary back steps she let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and turned on her heels to face the circular door with the bright words above it-

'Children Only'

Once again her brain tried to figure out why it had allowed her greedy little fingers to push that button in the first place, but it only came up with _'Your idiotic inner child took over.'_

Wow, _that_ was encouraging.

"Well, since I'm here, I might as well..." sighing, she walked up to the door, expecting it to open. But, like all things that had happened since she'd first stepped into this crazy factory, things didn't go according to plan- or logic for that matter.

Instead, a long silver mechanical devise that seemed to have purple feelers moving back and forth like starfish arms popped out from the side of the door and faced towards her.

Her eyes grew wide, but she didn't even have enough time to blink before the device extending out on a long silver bar and stopped a few inches away from her, reaching from her shoes to just past the top of her head. Then, purple beams of dotted light scanned across her body as if she was a huge piece of paper, causing her to laugh harder than she had in ages; arms wrapping around her stomach as it felt as though thousands of fingers were tickling just the right spot that made it impossible to stop laughing.

"S-Stop it! T-T-That t-t-t-ickles!" she cried in laughter, and with one last quick scan the lights shut off, the laughing stopped and the devise retreated back into the wall.

Letting out a huge breath, Misty wiped any tears of laughter that had formed in her eyes and quickly straightened out her disgruntled form.

"I wonder what that was all about..." she whispered, taking one more step closer.

_BEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!_

A loud, annoying alarm sounded as lights of white, purple and red flashed around her, causing her to put her hands over her ears.

"I didn't do it!" she cried, and as if was answering, another mechanical devise came out of the wall above the door. This one, however, was different from the first. For one thing, it was a lot bigger, and was shaped like some laser gun with a huge nozzle as it hissed. Oh, and if that wasn't bad enough, it decided to point itself at her.

For a moment she stared at it, dark orbs wide with fear as it took her body a moment before it reacted, allowing a pitiful scream to come out of her mouth as she fell on her rear end, arms flying to the sides to keep her from lying flat on her back like roadkill.

_"Warning! Warning! You are too old to enter the children's only room! Please leave the premise in five..."_

Her eyes grew wider.

_"Four..._"

She tried to move, but found she couldn't as it was like someone had stuck fly paper to the floor. Which would have been cool- if she hadn't been the fly.

_"Three..."_

She struggled some more, terror causing her heart to pump harder and harder in her chest.

_"Two..."_

She closed her eyes shut. _"Oh my god. I'm going to die... I'm going to die in Willy Wonka's factory! They're going to find my corpse right here- if there is anything left! This sucks... I never even got to tell-"_

_"One."_

_GLOOOORRRRPH!_

With that noise, the shot was complete. But it wasn't a laser beam shooting a hole in her heart that she felt; instead she felt something big, sticky, and slimy cover her body.

Silence filled the area as she opened her eyes, only to see dripping purple gunk slowly falling off her glasses and blocking her vision. "What the...?" Bringing up her index fingers and lightly pressing them against the front of her glasses lenses, she swished them back and forth like a windshield wiper until all the gunk was off her glasses. Still confused, she looked up, letting out a scream as the large laser-like gun was still pointed at her.

_"Thank you and have a nice day! Be sure to visit us when you're younger!" _With a warm mechanical voice the machine disappeared into the wall, never to come out again.

Misty blinked and suddenly found herself able to move as she slowly stood up, only to hear a loud _squish_ as she did so, a few more _plop, plop _sounds following. For the first time she looked down, backing up slightly as she saw a clear, thick goo substance with a purple tint covering the ground where she stood.

"Holy-" she looked herself up and down, seeing that she was practically covered in the stuff, and in fact, she was. From head to toe the purple stuff that the strange machine had shot in a huge bubble covered her, the substance slowly dripping off of her to the floor like thick, melted candy.

"Oh my-" she placed a hand on her forehead, only to hear another satisfied '_smoosh'_. Grimacing slightly she brought her hand down to look at it, the purple goo reminding her of slime or hair gel, but...- she slowly brought her hand up inches away from her nose and sniffed it. It smelled- she sniffed it again- _good_- like grape and strawberry mixed together.

"I wonder..." she whispered, glancing around as if she was afraid someone was going to pop out and see what she was about to do next. When she was certain no one was there, she slowly brought a purple coated finger to her mouth and sucked off the goo that was slowly trickling down her palms. Her eyes grew wide as she took it out of her mouth and looked back at her hands.

"Oh my... I- I taste... _good_!" with that she began walking back towards the elevator, sucking the wonderful tasting goop from her fingers.

"I wonder what it's-"

But before she could finish her sentence, with a loud THUMP! she was on the ground again, once more staring up at the laughing glass elevator. She blinked, computing the information, then glared.

"I thought I told you to stay put," she muttered, standing up as the elevator doors opened as if to apologize for it's behavior. Sighing, she walked inside, the doors closing behind her as once again it was just her and an infinite amount of possibilities. "Hmm... now where to go..."

After a moment of searching, her eyes lit up as a button she couldn't resist to push met her gaze. And once again, with a _'shoooooom!'_ the elevator affectionally called 'Glassy' shot up into the air with Misty inside, enjoying her light snack as her ride through the amazing chocolate factory continued.


End file.
